


春日冬夜能開花

by cstKJJK



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstKJJK/pseuds/cstKJJK





	春日冬夜能開花

Ａ大的学生都知道校内棒球队有个王牌投手邬童，身材高佻长相俊美却总是一脸生人勿近，最近更是严重，练球时没人想跟邬童搭配，明明是邬童自己没丢好球，看着他那张冷脸还是让人想跪下来认错，身为球队队长班小松实在看不下去，全国校际杯就要来临，此时还闹这种事怎么行，于是班小松找上球队经理人尹柯

这天训练，邬童投没几颗球就说自己有事要先走，班小松看了一眼刚走进训练室的尹柯，邬童这龟孙子不会是在躲尹柯吧！不过趁邬童不在，班小松也好去问问尹柯到底发生什么事

尹柯比大家都大一岁，同时也是邬童的直属学长，两人一直有股旁人说不清的亲昵，如果说邬童像冰霜总会冻人，那尹柯就像春风，和他相处总感觉和煦，尹柯会担任经理人一来是邬童举荐，二来是因为他脑子好擅长布局，除了有绝对默契的投捕组合，善谋略的经理人也为球队增加了几分胜算

　＂尹柯你知道邬童最近怎么了吗？他最近老摆一张臭脸，没人敢跟他配合，这样校际杯还怎么打啊？＂

班小松拉着尹柯坐到训练室的椅子上，一脸痛心疾首地和尹柯抱怨

＂他这样多久了？＂．

尹柯听完笑了一下，邬童会如此不过是因为自己，最近尹柯在准备接下来实习的数据，实在挪不出时间来棒球队，尹柯消失了一个星期，邬童大概也是臭脸了一个星期

＂一个星期了吧！有没有人可以治治邬童那个脾气啊！＂

班小松回答完又想到邬童这礼拜对大家各种不人道的训练，这要是再来一次整支棒球队估计要被投手玩死

＂明天我和邬童请假练习一次，我保证你再看到邬童，他就没事了！＂

尹柯笑着和班小松承诺，心里也在想着要怎么哄那只小老虎

＂尹柯你真是我们球队的救世主！只要邬童不再对我们摆臭脸，你们想请一个礼拜都行！＂

班小松慷慨激昂地握住尹柯的手感谢他的牺牲奉献，尹柯听到请一个礼拜的假马上摇摇头，要是真请一个礼拜，自己的腰估计会断吧．．．．．

陪着球队训练完，尹柯一个人住在校外，走到小区后就看见一个男人在自家门口绕圈圈，尹柯失笑这傻子要来不会先打电话吗？这都在门外等多久了

＂邬童你怎么来了不打电话？你早说我就不在棒球队待这么久了！＂

尹柯先上前打开门，就被邬童从背后拥抱住，温热的气息埋在尹柯的肩颈

＂柯柯我好想你！＂

邬童跟尹柯其实从高中就在一起，大学也是为了对方才考同一所，邬童最近特别患得患失，他不知道即将脱离学生身分的尹柯，未来还会不会陪在自己身边，所以他知道尹柯最近很忙，他也不敢肆意任性，于是思念泛滥成灾却无处宣泄，只好每天冷着一张脸对别人

＂邬童你这脑袋是怎么考上Ａ大的？想我就跟我说啊！你是我男朋友还怕害羞啊？＂

＂我才不是害羞！我．．．．．．＂

邬童不敢说出自己害怕什么，他觉得这样的自己很不成熟

＂邬童这些话我只说一次，不管是高中生的我还是大学生的我，甚至是以后出社会有了工作的我，都会爱你并且一直陪在你身边，好吗？因为我爱你，非常爱你，不敢说我是最爱你的，但这份量肯定和你的父母一样重，所以不要怕！＂

尹柯将邬童拉到沙发上就转身扑了过去，埋在邬童的怀里轻声说道

邬童被狠狠地触动，两人在一起以来，尹柯只有在床底之间会吐露爱语，却不曾在这样清醒的时刻和自己说爱，环抱住尹柯腰际的双手更是加重了几分力道，像要把爱人揉进骨髓，邬童将头埋在尹柯的锁骨颤声回答了一句好，尹柯仿佛觉得这样的冲击对邬童还不够，又靠在邬童的耳边说经理人的工作还有负责照顾好球员，那我们的王牌投手饿不饿啊？话说完又在邬童怀里蹭了蹭

被抛在床上的尹柯，湿润地眼神望着邬童，看着那平时被棒球服包裹住的劲瘦腰身，感觉自己身后那私密的部位已经开始泛滥，因为最近的忙碌两人已经半个月没碰过彼此，尹柯点起的小小火花立刻成了大火足以把两人都燃烧，邬童覆上尹柯的身子，光裸地两人紧密地相连，邬童的亲吻从额头开始一路向下，在尹柯的嘴唇上流连，轻轻叼住唇珠舔弄，尹柯的一声轻吟让邬童的舌尖得了空隙钻进去，浓烈的热吻口水声啧啧，缠绵后落下的银丝更为尹柯增添迷人，邬童放过已经被自己吻肿的唇来到尹柯的胸前，手口并用地采撷那抹小粉红，像是不过瘾般邬童硬是吸吮出了声音，让尹柯羞红不已

＂邬童你．．别闹别吸了．．．．啊啊．．．吸不出东西的！＂

＂柯柯你好甜！＂

邬童没有理会尹柯的抗议，直到看着两点小粉红快被自己玩坏才放过尹柯继续往下，邬童爱死尹柯腰腹滑嫩的触感，明明纤瘦摸起来却肉肉的，顺着线条来到下腹邬童一手握住了尹柯的性器，手上的硬茧抚过铃口，让尹柯有如被电击般颤了下身子，邬童一手规律地套弄，一手勾住尹柯的后脑勺接吻，在尹柯即将高潮时邬童将指腹压在铃口上不让他宣泄

＂邬童求你了．．．．放开它．．．．给我．．．．啊啊啊．．．．＂

邬童松开了扣住尹柯后脑勺的手，让尹柯偏头说话但还没等他说完，邬童就一口咬上尹柯的喉结放开压在铃口的指腹，一股股白浊射了出来

邬童把全身泛着粉色，眼角如媚的尹柯翻了过去，伸手到床头拿了润滑液和套子，邬童挤出一坨润滑液抹在那早已湿润的后穴，虽然已经湿透但久未经人事的小洞还是只开了一点点，邬童慢慢地伸了一只手指进去，小小地抽动都能听到尹柯的闷哼，一边抽动一边揉捏着尹柯的臀瓣使得放松，紧致的小洞从最开始的一只手指头慢慢进到三只手指头，邬童使坏地在里头转了一圈，恰巧刺激到尹柯的敏感点，全身的颤动说明着尹柯又高潮了

＂宝宝你今天太敏感了等下怎么受得了？＂

邬童一边说着手指还是没有放过尹柯继续在里头作乱

＂童童给我．．．．给我好不好．．．．．已经可以进来了．．．＂  
平常的尹柯在床上不太会说骚话，今天的尹柯大概是因为禁欲禁得太久毫无顾忌，只想要邬童狠狠占有自己

邬童也明白已经扩张得差不多，握住自己的坚硬就往那处柔软送，到底还是害怕尹柯受伤，进入的速度很缓慢，感受到自己被温热紧紧包围，得花多大的力气才能阻止自己快速地律动，全部进去后邬童听见尹柯满足的喟叹，看了一眼接合处没有任何的血丝邬童不再顾忌开始用力且有频率地操干起来，早已习惯尹柯所有敏感点的邬童每一下都顶在那处

背后式的进入，邬童双手紧握住尹柯的纤腰不让他移动，高速地操弄让尹柯想逃，往前爬了两步又被邬童抓了回来，送他的是更用力的撞击，淫靡声啪啪作响

＂童童不要了．．．轻点．．．．太用力了．．．．啊啊啊不要．．．．＂

＂宝宝你的王牌捕手还没吃饱啊！＂

＂我想看你．．．这个姿势太太太．．．深了．．．好胀＂

邬童二话不说就把尹柯翻了身，只不过硬挺没有离开过小穴，在里头转了一圈的刺激又让尹柯高潮了，白浊喷得两人的下腹都是，尹柯愤愤地拍打使坏的邬童，无奈刚高潮完根本没半分力气，拍打的手就像在轻抚邬童的腰侧

不甘处于弱势的尹柯张开手要邬童抱，即使邬童身下还在不断进出，他还是凑过来抱紧了尹柯，拥抱使得两人更亲密，尹柯死死地抱住邬童，他听见邬童的闷哼声感觉到他要射了，而是尹柯咬上邬童的喉结

＂啊．．．．啊．．．．＂

太久没爆发的性器在尹柯的小洞里一股股喷射，硬生生让尹柯再度高潮，一次次的插射尹柯已经无力动作，不过才发泄了一次的邬童怎么可能放过尹柯，刚从洞里抽出来的性器，在邬童看见面色潮红与遍布的红印又硬了，于是又压了上来

整晚尹柯被索要了无数次，即使疲惫得想把邬童丢出家门，还是感觉到了身心灵满足，能遇见邬童并且与他相爱，是尹柯这辈子最幸运的事，而清理完身子的邬童回到床上，看着尹柯一身干爽地窝在被窝里睡熟了，也是一脸满足地将对方搂紧怀里，轻轻地在尹柯的额头印上一吻，能拥有尹柯并且和他相爱，是邬童这辈子最美好的事


End file.
